


Chef's Bad Day

by Glory1863



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stay out of the galley!  Chef's had a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chef's Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "technology" for the Drabble Game at the Delphic Expanse.

Chef paused to look up an ingredient in a recipe. The screen said “File Not Found.”

After an hour inputting the complicated directions for an Andorian dish, he got the “blue screen of death” as he was about to save.

After lunch, he attempted to send his supply requisition to Jupiter Station but got a 404 error.

When he rebooted the replicators after spending the afternoon programming new selections, the screen said “General Failure Reading Drive C.”

He threw the cheap Starfleet-issue cleaver at the offending monitor and channeled Lieutenant Reed’s satisfaction in destruction.

“ _Merde_ ,” he growled, “I hate technology!”


End file.
